


Fang Shy

by LunaWolfe



Series: Thais Adrieux Series [2]
Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaWolfe/pseuds/LunaWolfe
Summary: With the new sheriff in town, things get shaken up.
Relationships: Eric Northman/OFC
Series: Thais Adrieux Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885771
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Fang Shy

The Northman house was nothing short of extraordinary. It was tucked in the back lot of an empty cul de sac. It was sleek, black stone; cold silver; and glass. Eric pulls into the circular driveway and cuts the engine. “So, this is all yours?” she asks. “You live alone?”  
He studies her quizzically. “Yes. I do not enjoy having houseguests.” She hums in acknowledgement and follows him to the front door. He swings it open to reveal an equally stunning inside. Full of large windows, bright wood floors, and sophisticated furniture.  
“Don’t the windows pose a problem to your condition?” She finds herself asking.  
“The basement is windowless. That is where I spend the day.”  
“Ah. Gotcha. Well, I must say, this is a nice place.” He nods at the compliment and hold his hand out, gesturing toward the stairway.  
“Come. I will show you to the master suite.”  
…  
The master suite, as it turns out, is a lavish room, big enough to house a California king comfortably, with room to spare. The bed is fitted with silver silk sheets and a deep onyx velvet comforter. Cool blue pillows are piled at the head of the bed. The charcoal grey of the walls contrasts with the white oak floors. There is a large master bathroom at the back, a walk in closet to the left, a balcony to the right, and a small lounge area on the back wall. Thais is in heaven. Never in her life has she been somewhere like this.  
“You are welcome to change it to your tastes, of course,” Eric says, startling her. She must have been staring at the room for some time.  
“No, this is really nice. But are you sure you want me to use it? I mean, I know you have your basement lair or whatever, but this seems a bit excessive to give to someone you don’t know.”  
“This is your home now. I wish for you to have this room. If it is to your liking.” Thais nods and takes a seat on the bed, which melts around her. She’s pretty sure she lets out an obscene moan, because Eric’s eyes narrow, and he seems to inhale sharply.  
“I know you probably have a few more hours left before you go to sleep for the ni…day, but I’m beat. And that jacuzzi tub in there is calling my name. Would it be alright if I took a bath and hit the hay?” Eric smiled indulgently.  
“Of course. Enjoy yourself. I will be in my office just down the hall if you need anything.”  
͠  
The water immediately relaxes all of her tense muscles, and she lets herself drift just to the edge of sleep before deciding to get out of the tub and dry herself off. She slides a beat up Led Zepplin shirt over her head and flips the covers back, swinging her legs under them before settling in.  
Thais is mostly asleep when Eric comes into her room. Kisses her temple lightly, whispers something in a language she doesn’t know, pulls the covers higher over her and leaves the room. It’s the last thing she remembers before falling asleep.  
…  
Thais wakes up the next morning and makes her way downstairs, looking for the kitchen. She finally spots it at the back of the house and makes her way inside. On the black marble countertop is a note scrawled in elegant script. Her name is printed on the front. In the cream envelope, she finds a letter, and black credit card, and a set of keys.  
“Thais, inside are my credit card, the keys to our home, and a spare set of keys to my car. Make yourself at home. I will see you at nightfall.  
-Eric”  
She stares down at the keys in her hand. Is he seriously letting her borrow his very nice, very expensive sportscar? Maybe she could get used to this.  
͠  
The back garden boasts a beautiful pool and lounge area, and Thais plans to take full advantage of them both. She digs out the little black bikini she had stored in her bag months ago on a trip to LA and slides it on. She grabs a book, her cigarettes, and her phone and makes her way outside.  
…  
Thais has normally golden skin, but the early autumn rays are making it glow even more, and when she slides into the heated pool, she moans. She doesn’t remember the last time she was this comfortable. She’s nearly dozing against the edge of the pool when her phone rings. She lifts herself out of the water, snagging her towel and laying back on the lounger before answering. “Hello,” she says, laying her head back, pushing her sunshades down her nose.  
“Thai. Are you alright?” It’s Sookie.  
“Oh, hey, Sook. Yeah, I’m fine. What’s up?”  
“Did Eric tell you that the meeting with the visiting sheriff is tonight?”  
“Ummm…no? Why?”  
“I have to go. It’s a long story, but I’ve got quite the connection to the supe community now.”  
Thais chuckles. “I leave you alone for five minutes and you get yourself into a pickle. Ok, so what am I wearing?”  
…  
Thais walks in the front door just as the sun is making its descent. Shopping bags on one arm, iced coffee in the other hand. She’d agreed to meet Sookie in nearby Shreveport to do some shopping. She’d come away with a little more than she’d gone in search of, but she thinks she found an appropriate outfit for the night. A nude, scoop neck dress that hugged her curves and stopped just above her knees and a pair of sapphire peep toe pumps. She makes her way to her room to get ready, hoping to beat Eric before he could leave her behind.  
…  
“Hey, wait for me!” Thais exclaims, making her way to the front door, where Eric is trying to leave. He turns to look at her, his eyes widening slightly, and Thais’s brain is flooded with waves of lust from the invisible link connecting her mind to his.  
“Did you need something, Thais?” he asks, his accent thickening.  
“I just wanted to ride with you to the meeting.” He frowns.  
“You are not going.”  
“But I am.” She quickly held up her hand to stop his objection. “Listen, I can be an asset. I can tap into everyone’s thoughts, that new sheriff’s included. If there’s danger to anyone, I can say something. Eric, I’m not some wall flower that’s gonna sit back and let you put yourself in danger, when I can help you.”  
His frown deepens. “Fine. But you will not leave my side.”  
“Deal.”  
…  
Eric’s hand presses into the small of her back as he leads her inside. “You look beautiful tonight, by the way,” he states, a whisper to her ear.  
“Thanks,” she replies, dipping her head shyly.  
A large man greets them at the front door of the mansion where the meeting was to be held. He sneers at Eric, and Thais feels her hackles raise. She’s getting a bad feeling already, and the night hasn’t even begun.  
…  
The loud swears in Norse spilling from Eric’s mouth fill her ears, while his angry thoughts and emotions swim through her mind. He’s pissed. As he should be. The cocksure motherfucker new sheriff of shit mountain has just come in and made demands that Eric is unwilling to meet.  
“Now, Eric. That’s not very neighborly of you. All I’m asking is for a little help to get started out right. And a stake in Fangtasia would be just the thing for that,” speaks the vamp, a snaky, teenage looking Brit, who keeps giving Thais leering smiles.  
“Absolutely not! This is my territory, and Fangtasia is my club! How dare you threaten me!” Leopold, the new sheriff, had all but threatened to sick his mob on Eric if he didn’t comply with his wishes.  
“Oh, my dear Eric, it wasn’t a threat. Think on it.” With that, Leopold stands. He motions to his guards. “Escort my company out, Daydric. Be especially careful with Miss Stackhouse and Miss Adrieux.”  
The guard reaches for Thais’s hand, and she quickly swerves, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back. The guy is a were, and Eric and Bill had been on edge all night because of it. Wolves and vampires did not go together, so the fact that Leopold had them as guards was disturbing. Thais is pleased at the grunt of pain the man emits when she forces his arm behind his back.  
“I’ll thank you not to touch me, Daydric,” she hisses in his ear. Eric gets between them quickly.  
“You touch her, and you die,” he warns simply, taking Thais’s hand and leading her out to the car.  
…  
The energy in the car on the way back to Eric’s house is electric. Thais has no doubt that he’s angry. She would be too. Leopold had all but waltzed in and aimed a killing blow at Eric. Thais had heard the new sheriff’s thoughts, and he planned to do much more than take Eric’s territory, club, and life. The things he had imagined doing to Thais, well, she’ll be having nightmares about that for months.  
…  
Thais stops just inside the front door to remove her heels. When she turns, Eric is studying her.  
“Eric, are you alright?” she asks, laying a hand on his arm.  
“I would never allow him to hurt you,” he swears quietly.  
“I know,” she assures.  
“He thought things of you, didn’t he? I could feel your discomfort?”  
“I…” she doesn’t complete her answer, simply lets her hand drop and stares at the floor. Eric lifts her chin gently.  
“You are protected.”  
“Eric, before I came here…Well, I haven’t had an easy time of it. And I’ve faced some pretty fucked up shit, but Leopold, the things that he has in mind…He’s unstable. And honestly, if everyone comes out of this alive, we’ll all be lucky. Damaged, but lucky.”  
“Sweetheart, he could rip the heart from my chest, and I would not stop until you were safe.” Thais studies his piercing eyes. His mind brushes hers, and it’s comforting and calming. She can only assume that he’s figured out how to project his feelings on to her, and she smiles. Because no one has ever taken the time to even attempt to learn to do that for her. When he leans down, she accepts his kiss gladly.  
Eric quickly deepens the kiss, drawing her closer, a hand going to the back of her neck, cupping her and tugging her to him. Soon enough, his large hands go to the underside of her thighs, lifting her up. Eric pins her to the wall, holding her between his body and the cold plaster. One of his hands snakes into her panties, and she moans when his finger dips inside her.  
“Fuck,” she breathes against his lips.  
“I believe we will,” he teases, giving her a devilish smile. He pumps his long finger into her before adding a second. She whimpers into his neck. “Yes, you like that don’t you, Little One? Do you think I can make you come just from this?” And, hell yes, she thinks she can come from the delicious fingers in her pussy. And when he crooks one just right and hits her gspot, she wails, fingers roughly pulling at his jacket. “Limt kompis, work yourself against my fingers.” Thais throws her head back, roughly riding his fingers, even as he adds a third, she rolls her hips and slams down against the palm he has pressed to her clit. “Good girl. Now, come for me,” he softly demands. And lord help her, she does. She springs apart with a cry of his name. And she swears she blacks out for a second because the next thing she knows, her back is hitting the couch, and Eric is spearing her on his cock. She immediately orgasms again, still on the cusp of her first. And Eric isn’t gentle, but he’s very considerate, listening intently to her incoherent babbling to determine what works best for her. His kisses to her neck turn sharp, and she cries out and comes a final time as she explodes around him, drawing him in as closely as possible, feeling his satisfaction tickle her mind. He eases her through the last orgasm, before shoving roughly into her a few more times and coming himself, swearing in Norse as he does.  
…  
Thais sits on Eric’s lap, them both now naked, and gently runs her fingers over his cool skin. He lays gentle kisses on her forehead and crown ever now and then, letting his fingers glide over her spine. She smiles up at him, and he offers one of his own in return. And everything seems ok, at least for now.  
“Sleep with me today?” he asks. She beams at him.  
“I’d like that.” So, he lifts her and makes his way down stairs, laying her gently on his bed, before climbing in beside her and curling around her.


End file.
